


a dozen times distraught

by gray_melody



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Occasional Explicit Language, closely follows game script, featuring genis as adorable kid brother, mentions of affairs, other characters included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_melody/pseuds/gray_melody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>distraught (adj): "agitated with doubt or mental conflict or pain"</p><p>A study on the somewhat unexplored relationship between Raine Sage and Regal Bryant through visiting twelve particular unseen moments of the plot in which Raine Sage was distraught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dozen times distraught

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to do this, but I believe that this story requires a bit of explanation before divulging right into the first chapter. First of all, the purpose of "a dozen times distraught" is more or less a study on the relationship between Regal and Raine throughout the course of Tales of Symphonia, told from Raine's perspective through the third person point-of-view. There were two specific instances between both of the Symphonia plots that caused me to write this story. First of all was a skit between the two in Welgaia titled "Priorities," and the second was the love letter scene in Dawn of the New World.
> 
> "Priorities" caused me to wonder why an amicable relationship was not previously established and built upon through the course of the first plot. The love letter scene was completely out of character for Raine and Regal as they are in the first game, causing me to think that some relationship had to have existed between the two, for Raine especially to act like that. And thus, "a dozen times distraught" was born.
> 
> This story, as the title implies, consists of twelve chapters, and I plan to include an epilogue as well. The twelve chapters, or exhibits, as I will be referring to them as from here on are already written. I have spent about a month more or less constructing these interactions between Raine and Regal to the best of my ability, keeping them in character as well as I possibly could have. I will update this story according to the response that it gets. Most likely at a weekly pace. I have to proofread each exhibit a number of more times in order to ensure that it is quality work for you, the reader, to enjoy.
> 
> These twelve moments have been carefully selected to convey to you just how I believe a friendly and potentially intimate relationship between the two characters would grow. I selected the moments by consulting the game script, and picking out all potential moments that would allow for extra interaction between them, and then I decided on the twelve that I could work with the most.
> 
> I apologize for rambling so much in this introductory author's note, but I think that I've said everything that I had to say to allow you to understand this story, or rather study, the best. I am always open to criticism, and I hope that you will enjoy this extremely interesting and different relationship as much as I have.
> 
> (note: this story is also available on my account on ffn.net and will be updated there as well; however, it is originally meant for the Archive)

_Before heading to Mizuho to consult the Vice-Chief Tiga after Colette is kidnapped by Rodyle, the group rests for the night in Ozette's inn. Just before dozing off, Raine is surprised to find their convict companion knocking at her door instead of Genis. The conversation that follows has Raine realize that perhaps keeping everything in is rather poor for her health._

* * *

He was the last person she expected to see in the doorframe of her room in the Ozette inn.

It had been a long series of days, between traveling the sea on that dreaded Elemental Cargo from the Toize Valley Mines to losing Colette nearly the instant they returned to the Quiescent Village outside of the Gaoracchia Forest. Raine Sage was ready to lie down in her bed and drift off into sleep until the morning. At the moment, she didn't want to think about the loss of Sylvarant's Chosen. She didn't want to think about the fact that her precious student Colette had just been handed over to the enemy. A long sigh passed through her lips as Raine leaned back onto the pillow. She allowed her eyes to shut.

And that was when there was a knock. She let out another sigh, this one perhaps a bit more frustrated. She expected it to be Genis, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck because he lost his key to their room in the inn for the umpteenth time. It was a common occurrence on their adventure thus far.

Raine; however, did not expect to see the stoic face of Regal staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Regal."

"Hello, Raine."

Regal was the last person that Raine expected to see before her. All of her other companions would have made more sense to visit her at such an hour. Whether it be Lloyd seeking solace at the loss of a person so close to him, Sheena searching her presence for a similar reason, or Zelos' usual easygoing banter. Hell, it would have made more sense for Presea to be the one knocking on the door. But Regal?

She didn't notice that she had been lost in her thoughts until she caught Regal's now inquisitive stare once more. She shook her head slightly and padded back over to her bed before sitting cross-legged in the center. "Please, come in."

Regal, with a nod, did as she requested, and took a few steps into the room, closing the door gently behind him with his bound wrists. The somewhat clunky motion caused Raine to raise both of her eyebrows, and for a fleeting moment, she wondered how long he had been wearing those shackles, and the details behind the murder he revealed to their group that he committed.

A shifting of the weight of the far corner of her bed drew Raine from her thoughts, and she raised her gaze to see that Regal was gingerly seating himself at the edge of her bed. "Is something the matter?"

He chuckled, and Raine believed that that was the first time that she ever heard him do such a thing. "I believe that that was the reason I came to see you."

"Pardon?"

It was a bizarre and sudden statement that certainly caught Raine off guard. The convict craned his neck to face her, the rest of his body remaining in the same position. "Are you all right, Raine?"

She let out a laugh; however, it was a humorless one. "Why do you ask?"

"You appeared to be distraught earlier, as soon as Colette was abducted by Rodyle and his dragons."

If Raine were any more tired and weary, she might have gasped. And while she was able to stifle her shock at his statement, Raine realized one particular thing:

Regal was much more perceptive than she thought that he was.

The half-elf liked to believe that she was very good at keeping her emotions in tact. That she was able to mask her feelings whenever she was feeling "distraught" as Regal put it. And while it scared her slightly to admit, Regal hit the nail right on the head.

She was certainly distraught. And that revelation was unnerving.

Raine raised her eyes to Regal once again, who was still staring at her evenly. She considered telling him that she was fine and that he had nothing to worry about. She considered sending him on his way, while proceeding to remain awake all night to sort through her distraught emotions. But from the look on Regal's face, she could tell that her efforts to have him leave would be futile.

Perhaps it would be helpful to talk about things to an outside source for once. Perhaps talking about her feelings and conflicts to someone other than Genis would be good for her. And as strange as it seemed, Regal did seem to be the most mature and levelheaded individual of their group, despite his status as a convict.

And with that, Raine decided to take a risk. She sighed for the third time that evening before speaking. "Well, you're much more observant than I thought you were."

"I find that when you take in your surroundings you become much more enlightened. The knowledge one gains is greater and more valuable that way," He said calmly. "If you do not want to talk about whatever it is that is making you distraught, then I will respect your wishes."

"No!" Raine said, and bit her lip instantly at how quickly she objected. "No, I want to discuss it. You're right. I'm distraught. I set out on this journey to protect Colette, but I allowed her to be taken from us."

"That's hardly your fault," Regal stated, but Raine shook her head.

"I'm the medic. I don't know why I suddenly decided to let Presea take a look at her. Had I stayed by Colette's side, Rodyle might not have taken her."

A silence fell over the two for a few moments. Raine had surprised even herself with that statement. "If you had stayed beside her, Rodyle, or even Presea, might have hurt you to get to Colette. We can't have our medic getting injured."

Raine's eyes closed once again. He was right, and she hated to admit that. "That's true," she started a bit uneasily, "Colette is precious to me, to Lloyd, and to all of us. We have so many steps ahead of us before we can rescue her and—"

"You worry that he will hurt her before we can reach her? That it will be too late?"

His words caused Raine's eyes to widen, but she willed herself to regain her composure as quickly as possible. "Yes, that is what I fear."

"Rodyle will not hurt her." Regal pressed, and upon Raine throwing him somewhat of a suspicious expression, he continued. "From what I understand from his plans, he needs her to be alive for quite a while yet. I gather that we have plenty of time to rescue her."

Raine pursed her lips, before one corner curved upwards into a smile of sorts. "It's quite refreshing to talk to someone so comprehensive and mature about our situation for once."

He chuckled again. "I'm glad to offer you some form of relief."

She opened her mouth to respond before closing it just as fast. Speaking rashly without thinking first was what Lloyd did, not her. But even so, she decided to invest further in their conversation. "When Colette's journey began, her grandmother approached me to request that I accompany her on her quest to release the seals of Sylvarant. I knew what the journey entailed, and that it would end with Colette sacrificing her life. And while I was hesitant at first, I knew that Colette wanted to fulfill her destiny. And by accompanying her on her journey, I would be able to research ruins as well, which was a selfish reason on my part, but as a scholar I agreed.

"I have always been fond of Colette since I met her. Her enthusiasm is limitless, and her courage is strong. She, in a way, reversed her destiny, and dying here would be meaningless." Raine concluded, and knitted her eyebrows together briefly. "I think that Lloyd has been rubbing off on me."

Regal did not speak once as she spoke, which was something that she respected and appreciated greatly. Instead, he listened and waited patiently until Raine was ready for him to speak. "Passion is an important quality in a person, and perhaps Lloyd has enough to lend to us all."

"I suppose that it's accurate to put it that way," Raine said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thank you, Regal, for coming here tonight, for perceiving the fact that I was distraught. As cliché as it sounds, it almost feels as if a weight was lifted off of my chest."

For the first time, Raine saw Regal smile, and for a split second she thought to herself that it made him look that much more handsome, although she shook those thoughts from her head just as fast. "It was my pleasure. Any time you need to talk, I shall be available."

Raine murmured a quiet "thank you" before she heard the doorknob turn. Genis let himself into the room and raised both of his eyebrows at the sight before him.

"Regal? What the heck are you doing here?"

Regal chuckled. "Your sister and I were just talking. As it is quite late, I should head to my own room." With that, he stood up and headed towards the door, where Genis sidestepped to allow Regal to head through. "Good night, Raine."

Raine smiled slightly once more. "Good night, Regal." And with that, he disappeared down the hallway and Genis closed the door behind him.

He turned his gaze to his sister incredulously. "What was that about? I don't think you've ever said more than two words to Regal!"

The half-elven woman let out an amused breath before leaning down in her bed once again. "We were just talking, Genis." She said simply, leaving Genis to furrow his brow in confusion.


End file.
